


恶犬驯养法则 21-22

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [13]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 21-22

21.

“回来了？”Sonya背对着她，站在Newt家厨房炉灶旁，手里拿着只汤勺，搅着锅中散发出不详气味的浓稠液体。金色的头发编过后又散开，留下好看的波浪，在脑后用紫色的发卡简单别成一束。“晚饭马上就好了。”  
Harriet将皮夹克脱下扔到沙发靠背上，左右活动颈部，步履轻快地走到女孩身后圈住纤细的腰肢，“又是什么毒害我的黑暗料理？”  
女孩像是被搔到了痒处，抖动着肩膀咯咯笑起来，“是炖肉哦。”  
“Hmmm——”她把下巴担在Sonya肩部凸起的骨骼处，转着圈往下研磨，对方因被硌得发疼开始扭着身子闪躲。

“说好的东西呢？”她将嘴唇贴上女孩泛着粉色的耳廓。  
“什么东西？”  
“礼物啊，奖励我乖乖工作的礼物，”有些嗔怪地皱起眉头，“你承诺过送我一个项圈。”  
“你有什么可奖励的？”  
Sonya突然冷下的语调让她一愣，忍不住松开环抱对方的双臂后退一小步。

“就是......奖励我在Right Arm功绩突出啊。”  
“功绩突出？”Sonya发出一声和她不相称的冷笑，“这就是你所谓的功绩突出？你承诺给我的东西呢？说好试着爱我的......为什么会出现在这？”

她忽然转过身，双眼因愤怒和悲痛涨着血红，漂亮的脸蛋扭曲地皱起，像只发狂的猫，“Harriet，你为什么会出现在这里？！”

猛地倒吸一口气，女孩和厨房被瞬间拉远消失，留下的是一片伴着轰鸣声的黑暗。

烧灼又空虚的剧痛在腹部肌肉深处时而皱缩时而胀大，一波又一波顺着神经爬上脊髓，沿途挑动着小型的疼痛爆炸。她调动全身力气将视野撑开一道缝隙，模糊的光线照进黑暗中。  
一切都在晃动，她的身体，她的大脑，她的思维，全都被有节律的震颤摇晃得晕晕乎乎。  
迷茫地盯着正上方好一会，Harriet终于明白自己躺在车里。

“好像没有意识了！”  
“血压多少？”  
“80/50，还在掉。”  
“血还是止不住，这样下去不行啊！”  
“我们也没法处理，必须尽快到医院动手术。联系过急诊了吧？”  
“那边说准备好了手术室，正在院门口等着接收。”  
“还有多长时间到？！”  
“用不了几分钟了！”  
“Mary，血压测不到了！”

这次终于要完蛋了吗？她无力地再次阖上眼皮，听着车内回荡又飘渺的混乱声音。没想到，最后还是败在了人类的现代武器下啊。  
说到底还不是怪Sonya跑来对自己说了那些奇奇怪怪的话，扰乱了心智导致晚上严重失眠，才会在这种原本对自己来说小菜一碟的行动中受重伤。

好不容易，生命中头一次渴望有个归属；好不容易，有那么一个人想让她不顾一切赶回平静的生活。最后却连再见到那双纯净又无辜的眼睛，诚挚地对它们道出歉意的机会都没有。  
呵，她又不傻，怎么会没看透自己对Sonya的感情。固执己见地将她推开，只是不希望那个天使一样的姑娘搅进自己肮脏又混乱的泥潭。那是她的豌豆公主，她只要默默在黑暗的森林边做个骑士就好了，怎会舍得公主扯破长裙跟自己并肩驱驾快骥？  
可在生命的最后关头，Harriet却无法抑制地思念Sonya，思念她浅金色的蓬乱长发，透亮的褐色眼珠，半张的嫣红嘴唇。天呐，她简直无法描述那双嘴唇吻上去的味道有多么甜蜜。

那孩子竟然求自己试着爱上她？那种养尊处优的公主怎么可能明白，自己这种臭水沟打滚爬出来的生物，能被她爱上是多么幸运。  
可惜了，可惜，要是告诉她就好了......

上帝啊，求你把天堂变成有Sonya存在的厨房吧。  
这是她重新陷入虚无的黑暗前的最后一个念头。

“Harriet？Harriet！”男人的声音在耳边吵嚷着。  
我死了吗？她在脑子里勾勒出个问号，发觉还有空气顺着鼻腔流动。  
有人抓住她的脚踝拖拽。  
别费力了，手术也没有用的，让我安安静静地死掉吧。  
“Harriet——！”这次的呼唤伴随一个巴掌结结实实拍在她脸上。  
这还了得？！你这是对将死之人的大不敬！她猛然瞪起眼睛，咧开嘴唇就准备呲牙。

面前是大汗淋漓的Alby。  
男人见她睁眼，得救一般望望天空，接着拽住她胳膊，“别睡了，起来腾个地方，我们得把Winston搬下车。”  
满头雾水地顺着力道闪到一旁，集装车后部的门被从外侧拉开，数位身着白衣的男女带着刺目的光线爬进来，把上面躺着Winston的担架抬下去，Alby也紧跟着跳下车走远。

“他......怎么了？”Harriet疑惑地转向Mary，一时间忘记了自己一分钟前还在生死边缘徘徊。  
“被子弹打中了肝脏。”中年女子抱歉地笑笑，手里卷着带血的纱布。  
“啊！”她总算想起自己也中了弹，条件反射捂住伤口的部位，压得一阵钝痛。

“还疼吗？”  
她用力点头，“我会死吗？”  
Mary噗嗤一声笑出来，“没想到你也会担心这个。不会死的，弹道是歪的，只伤到肌肉层，我们帮你处理过了，弹壳也已经取出，接下来只要别感染就没问题了。”  
Harriet尴尬地张张嘴，没能发出声音。  
“他们说你睡过去之前吵着要找Sonya。”年幼的声音响起。

该死的小胖墩！Harriet恶狠狠地朝Chuck瞪过去，小男孩却又不怕死地叫起来，“我们已经联系过Sonya了，她一会儿就到！”

“什...？！”Harriet来不及开口骂完，连忙翻身下车准备跑路，正巧在集装箱下方突出的横梁撞上腹部。  
“嘶——”捂住貌似有些渗血的伤口，她一瘸一拐地漫无目的四处乱看。  
冷不丁就获得肩头一击。

嗖得跳起来在半空中转了个圈，对上也一脸震惊的Sonya。  
女孩呆住几秒，随即扑过来抱住了Harriet。她愣愣感受着贴过来的温暖，梦境中搂过无数次的腰肢，就这么主动地直直撞入自己怀中，下陷的腰窝与背肌的触感比想象的还要好。  
Harriet甚至没能察觉自己的咸猪手已经在Sonya的腰际来回摸了好几圈。

“你没事吗？”女孩抬起的双眸中噙上了泪花。  
“啊？我......没事啊。”  
像是要确认一下，Sonya把Harriet从头到脚拍了一遍，“Newt打电话告诉我你受了很重的伤。”  
“哦，那个呀......”她回忆起自己揪着Newt领子痛呼“我要死了”的场景，恨不得那颗子弹打中的是自己脑门。  
“没事就好......”Sonya盯着Harriet看上去很不爽的臭脸，心里还是飘过一层阴云，“那我就先回去了。”

“等等。”她在Sonya转身前就叫住了对方。  
女孩先是一愣，接着挂上一副赴死般的凛然表情，令Harriet哭笑不得。  
“我又不骂你......”Sonya的样子让她胸中腾起一股愧疚，“你确定吗，喜欢我？不是那种对年长者的崇拜，而是包涵性行为在内的爱情？”  
“我......我觉得跟你在一起的话，做什么都愿意。”

女孩真诚的模样让她心里无比憋闷，“我就是，怎么也想不通，小Tom说你是坚定的猫派，怎么会喜欢我这样的女犬人呢？”  
Sonya的眼睛微微睁大，倒影出Harriet严肃又别扭的模样。  
不管小姑娘说出潇洒、不羁、帅气还是什么别的夸奖，她都做好准备用两倍的缺点来回击。

“喜欢这种事，哪能说出什么理由啊......”女孩像是有些颓丧地垂下肩膀，“ 我也希望要是不喜欢你就好了......”

又是那个感觉，她的外壳被敲裂的感觉。令她恐惧，却又好似期待已久的事情终于发生了。  
遭了，街头霸王Harriet有了软肋。

 

“也不是不行......”  
“嗯？”Sonya撅起嘴巴疑惑地歪头，像只奶黄色的小猫咪，可爱得要命。

“试试......也不是不行。”

 

22.

Newt睁开眼时，真实体会到了什么叫“仿佛被卡车碾过，连根手指都懒得动”的感受。  
气愤地扭头，却看到罪魁祸首正姿势扭曲，张着大嘴流着口水，呼呼睡得正香。

沉默着和天花板面面相觑好一会儿，他才总算能控制身体肌肉克服酸痛勉强协调运作。他几乎是爬进浴室，瘫在浴缸里清洗了身体。  
该死的，要不是昨天看Thomas从WCKD回来那副黯然神伤的表情心软了，自己也不会就那么轻易向求欢势力低头。做做爱安慰一下也就算了，谁知道那家伙按着他死做，都不知道折腾了多少次。Newt甚至怀疑自己最后晕过去了。  
而且他们什么时候开始把戴套这个环节直接从性爱过程删除了？！射进去也就算了，都不帮自己清理！怕不是成结之后就那么抱着睡过去了。

算了算了，想想自己也有错。毕竟做爱这种事，过程中确实舒服，一折腾起来也就轻易停不下来。说来有些不好意思，Newt也是十分享受趴在Thomas身下的。而且他可以确定，Thomas的技术和尺寸放在犬人里也绝对是数一数二的。  
这么厉害的男人，怎么就让我挑回家了呢？  
他不禁想入非非，最后只好红着脸把脑袋泡进水里。

擦着湿头发出来，看到Thomas依旧那副坦坦荡荡的睡脸，Newt顿时感到怒从中来，身子异常轻盈地跳上床，整个人站在Thomas旁边。  
看着对方生着痣点的脸颊，他勾起嘴角，坏心眼地抬脚戳上软软的皮肤。

哼，想当年Thomas还是小小一只的奶狗，Newt就喜欢趁小家伙在桌下瘫成一长条呼呼大睡时用脚揉他毛绒绒的小脑袋。通常刚开始没有反应 ，却会在被搔到敏感的耳根时剧烈一抖，猛地团成个球，把Newt不怀好意的脚丫抱在爪子间。接着小犬牙就招呼上来了。虽说没发育好的乳牙本也不会把Newt咬痛，但Thomas绝对会在牙尖触到小主人皮肤的一瞬间缩回嘴巴，用鼻子亲昵地蹭蹭Newt脚底，伸出粉色又薄又软的小舌头在脚趾上舔来舔去。  
然后还只有八九岁的Sonya就会把自己白白嫩嫩的小脚丫挤过来，“Tom，也来尝尝我的臭脚脚好不好吃～”  
Thomas百分百会嫌弃地蹭到远离她的那侧。

让你做了一次又一次，让你在外人面前装听话，还不是要乖乖让我踩。看着Thomas的脸蛋在自己脚下揉到变形，他愈发起劲。  
“唔嗯......”终于被弄醒的Thomas咕哝一声，下意识抬手握住了Newt的脚腕。  
洗完澡后干爽的脚腕皮肤忽然覆上一圈热度，明明不是什么暧昧的举动，却让Newt有些害羞。而手中纤瘦细腻的触感，也使Thomas清醒过来。  
“哇啊——！”逆着重心方向一扯，Newt便整个人重重摔在他身上。

“Tommy，砸痛了吗？”小主人爬起来第一件事还是习惯性关心他的宝贝，但他在摸到Thomas厚实的胸肌时撇了撇嘴，“看你这么皮糙肉厚的，估计也没事。”  
“我痛啊～”与黏腻的语气相反，Thomas蛮横地把身上的人勾进怀中，表情倒是变得委屈起来，“Newtie太过分了，明明小时候踩到我的爪子，肯定立马抱起来一顿亲的，怎么能长大了就区别对待呢？”

那时候你才多大一点儿！  
Newt被迫回忆起刚把Thomas带回家那阵子，小不点因为怕生总是紧跟自己。小小肉肉的一团，迈着不稳当的小碎步在Newt两脚间穿来穿去，一不小心就会踩到他不安分的爪子。  
每到这时，Newt就好像被踩到的是自己，慌慌张张把Thomas抱起里，一边亲吻他的小爪子和鼻尖一边不住道歉。

“那么早的事情你还记得啊......”  
“那当然，Newtie的每一件事都是我的宝贝，记得清清楚楚。”Thomas露出一个奇怪的笑容，怎么看都有点贱贱的感觉。  
是谁说Thomas被自己驯服了？这是一只乖狗狗该有的样子吗？他明明越来越恶劣了！  
即使内心怨气朝天，Newt还是凑上去不情不愿地在Thomas的翘鼻头上落下个轻吻。

“就这样啊？”Thomas不满地嚷嚷起来。  
“不然你还想怎样，快起床了。”Newt拍拍对方被救回来后日渐柔软的小肚腩，催促着想要起身，腰间的胳膊却卡住身子难以动作。自暴自弃地躺回Thomas胸膛，他暗暗下决心要多去健身房锻炼，否则这力量也太悬殊了。  
Thomas翻了个身将Newt压在下方，嘴唇又腻腻歪歪亲上来，大清早格外精神的下身也往Newt大腿上蹭。  
“别弄了，Tommy...我腰都要断了。”他无奈地偏头试图躲避对方的嘴唇，半吊子地推着Thomas胸口拒绝。  
Thomas倒也不在乎，拉开Newt的浴袍，顶着胯直接去撞他的下身。本就是年轻的男性，被这么一撩拨自然就有了感觉。

“怎么样，要不然不做了？”Thomas啃咬着他的耳廓，手掌恶意在Newt柱身若即若离地摩擦。  
太过分了。Newt愤懑地凑上去在对方不自觉勾起的嘴角上狠狠咬了一口，纤长的双腿缠上Thomas精壮的腰部，带着暗示往下一按。  
上方的男人立即咧开嘴露出个傻乎乎的笑容，这次结实地握住Newt下身撸动，接着往手上吐了些唾沫摸向穴口。前一晚认真开拓过的后穴不像平时那样紧致，倒是一张一合有些期待似的将Thomas的指尖吸进去。  
“嗯......对，继续...啊，Tommy......”  
Thomas压下腰臀，两人茎身紧贴着摩擦，再加上施加在前列腺的有节律按揉抠弄，很快Newt下身便充血肿胀起来，无意识将双腿打得更开，穴口自动撑开亮晶晶分泌着腺液。

在做爱这件事上，Thomas称得上是天赋异禀一点就通，在屈指可数的上床次数里就将个人反应力和技巧练得宛若老枪手。他几乎瞬间就将龟头抵上Newt穴口回应恋人的需求，火热的伞状前端摩擦着股沟处皮肤蹭出一片红晕。  
“今天怎么这么着急，嗯？”凑上去蹭着Newt鼻尖，含住他被自己舔成粉红色的下唇，接着用深吻吸出对方带有甘甜滋味的滑腻舌尖，压在舌面与上颚间吮吸，直吸得Newt软了腰。

“等一下！”半个前部塞进来时，Newt突然拔出舌头制止了对方。  
“怎么？”Thomas委屈地撇下眉毛，都到这一步了不会不让他做完吧？！  
“戴套去，射进来麻烦死了......”

Thomas正在兴头上被踹下床，满脸可怜到不行的表情，耷拉着眉毛怨念地盯着依旧M字开脚躺在床上的Newt，从抽屉里翻出个XXL号安全套，略不熟练地套好。

再次爬上床，Thomas摁着Newt膝盖帮他合上双腿，把他身子侧过去。  
“你在干什么？”Newt嘟嘟囔囔的有点不满Thomas的拖拉。  
“这个姿势不容易累着腰。”讨好地吻吻金发下白皙的后颈，Thomas从恋人背后躺下，搂着他不堪一击的细腰，借着润滑将柱身推进Newt体内。

金发男人随着深入发出猫一样满足的微哼。  
“哈...哈......”双腿并拢的姿势将Thomas夹得格外紧，逐渐加速的抽插中他也伴着Newt的甜腻呻吟粗重喘息起来。  
侧躺使Thomas用力有些困难，于是他维持着较慢的节奏，每次都缓缓插到根部直到囊袋拍上Newt臀部。这让快感来得缓慢又持久，隔靴搔痒般的酥麻对两个人都是种折磨，却又无法摆脱对这种感觉的沉醉。  
Newt迷蒙的半睁双眼，跟着体内火热柱身的撞击节奏抚慰自己的前端。肠肉在龟头每次刮过敏感的前列腺时都会反射性的抽搐收缩，被湿热柔软的触感裹紧的舒爽让Thomas忍不住抬起上身腰部悬空，摇摆胯部大力冲撞起来。

“啊......嗯，Tommy...好棒......”Newt整个身子被操到瘫软，半张脸陷进枕头中，一条腿向上翻起以便被更深更快的进入，手下撸动的速度也越来越快。

“嗯......Newtie......”Thomas情难自禁地亲吻对方汗湿的脖颈，露出尖牙磨咬颈部的皮肤，兽性的本能逐渐占了上风。猛烈抽插几十数百下后，他颤抖着紧紧箍住恋人身体射了出来。

高潮后的余韵一如既往令人眩晕，Newt仍保持着背对Thomas的体位，拼命扭过头和他亲吻，雪白的颈子因汗水在晨光下闪闪发亮，像是堕入凡间的天使，淫靡无比却又极度纯洁。

结一消下去，Newt就爬离Thomas，踉踉跄跄撞进浴室洗今早第二个澡。  
“嘿，Newtie，做完就走吗？”Thomas坐起来觉得恋人的表现貌似有些拔屌无情。  
“最后一次，Tommy！”细细的半截胳膊伸出浴室的毛玻璃门，食指愤怒地指点着卧室的方向，颇有些动画电影的夸张感，“要不是看昨天在WCKD闹得你有些不开心，我才不会轻易屈服于你的淫威，不会！这是最后一次妥协，以后绝对不能想做就做，再有下次你就不要上我的床了！”  
“哦......好吧，对不起......”可怜兮兮的小Tommy脸又出现了。  
“......”沉默了半分钟，Newt摆着幅别扭又龟毛的表情探出头来，“你...要一起进来洗吗？”  
“嗯？！”小Tommy瞬间开心。

“等等，你好好洗澡。”  
“别碰那，手放在自己身上！”  
“Tommy！我都说了，唔......”

一小时后，Newt气急败坏地从橱子里翻出一大张白纸。

“Tommy，我觉得我们该约法三章了。”

 

TBC


End file.
